Super Chinese 3
Super Chinese 3 (also called Little Ninja Brothers 2) is a game software for NES released by Culture Brain on March 1, 1991. This is the third installment of Kung-Fu Heroes (1984) Series. Story A suspicious object is approaching the familiar Chinese land. It was an Alien unit led by General Shbaban, the Galactic Corps. Youkan, the imperial capital, was also quickly occupied, and His Highness Prince My Rare turned to Jack and Ryu for help. This is where Jack and Ryu begin their journey to keep the world peaceful. Gameplay Basically, two players can play at the same time and as in the previous game, Battle is an action RPG, but when the battle is in action, you can not turn up and down, you can only attack left and right, `` Stealing the weapon that Enemy has Kunio-kun as exemplified by River City Ransom (1989), such as Attack as My Self Weapon, Turn it over if you hit Attack, Catch and stun the stunned opponents Series] System. Because of that, the action is far from that of the previous work Little Ninja Brothers (1990). These methods of fighting were followed when the series moved to the SNES. Perhaps because of this change in specifications, the leading team who had been fighting with Kung-Fu until the previous work became "Ninja" without any explanation from this work and will also use "Ninjutsu". Also, from this work onwards, no rent is needed (only in the previous work). Furthermore, like the previous game, the encounter rate is high and the escape success probability is low, and in addition, the Battle Time is longer because the system does not increase the attack power even if you increase the level this time. Gallery Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual.jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (1).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (2).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (3).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (4).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (5).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (6).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (7).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (8).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (9).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (10).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (11).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (12).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (13).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (14).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (15).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (16).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (17).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (18).jpg Super Chinese 3 Japanese Manual (19).jpg Videos Part 1 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 2 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 3 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 4 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 5 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 6 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 7 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 8 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 9 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 10 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 11 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 12 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 13 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 14 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 15 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 16 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 17 - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Part 18 (End) - Super Chinese 3 (Hard) Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Culture Brain games Category:1991 video games Category:Action games Category:Role-playing games